The inventive concept relates to image sensors. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to image sensors having a pixel array region and a peripheral circuit region containing circuitry for driving the pixels of the active pixel region.
Image sensors are devices which convert optical images into electrical signals. Such image sensors are widely used in digital cameras, camcorders and other optical devices. An image sensor includes a pixel array region in which pixels are arrayed in two dimensions and a peripheral circuit region containing circuitry for driving the pixels. The pixel array region may include a core of main pixels and dummy pixels. In general, the dummy pixels are disposed along the periphery of the core of main pixels and provide a reference signal corresponding to optical black.